Welcome To The Black Parade My Dear Child
by McrmyKilljoy
Summary: Its the black parade and elena has just died. This is her welcoming! Frerard and Rikey! I suck at summeries, but its really good in later chapters, Very twisting story line!
1. Welcome To The Black Parade Dear Child

This is the first chapter, i think its crap but it gets better! ^_^

Chapter One  
Welcome To The Black Parade My Dear Child  
By  
Katelyn Roberts

* * *

My name is Elena, I'm seven years old and have a terminal Illness.  
This is how I died.

_**-Fading in and out of consciousness-  
My vision is cloudy, all I see is a doctor in a mask pushing down on my chest. I can't feel anything except for the doctors cold hands pushing down on my small frail rib cage and the hands of my parents holding my tiny delicate, skeletal ones. The next sound I heard was the last fatal blow to my tortured ear drums. The sounds are terrifying and bring great pain, the crunch of my ribs as they collapse in on themselves and the long beep of the life support machine showing a flat line.  
I can see nothing anymore. I can't hear my parents screaming my name anymore. I can feel no pain and weep no more tears.  
What has happened to me?**_

I open my eyes, little flakes of ash gently caressing my face. The ground my body rests on is cold and hard, but feels rather welcoming and peaceful. I don't want to move from my position for I fear that my body will ache with pain. Although what is life without a little risk? Wait. Am I even alive?  
This place I have awoken to has rubble and ash everywhere, it looks a little less than alive. My hospital gown shows my pale and fragile body, my short black hair has little pieces of ash in it which makes the ash look like snow. I feel like I have no illness, as if I were healthy once again and could be like all the other children and play in the courtyards, go to school and make friends. I decide it's time to stop lying around and get up and explore this dark and mysterious place, even if it causes me pain. I sit up slowly my head spins from the fast movements but my body is not aching in pain, what is happening to me?  
I try to stand up but I move to quickly and my vision is engulfed by blurry images, as I try to refocus my vision I hear music coming towards me, gradually getting louder. Soon enough my vision becomes clear and I see a great float with some sort of band on it. The band on the float all have matching uniforms, black parade suits basically and it scares me how much they resemble skeletons. The float is made up of three colours, red, black, white and is also being followed by hundreds of people who have skeletal faces. Their clothes are ripped and torn and they all march with the float, there are three people in the crowd though that caught my attention. One being a tall thin lady with what looks like an old classical dress with a black cage on the outside and a gasmask on her face and the other two are twins which are wearing identical clothing, makeup and holding signs which say something like "STARVED TO DEATH IN A LAND OF PLENTY". I feel like I've seen and been here before, all these things are something I've experienced. I know it. The float finally comes to a halt in front of me and the music ends, the last lyric to the song I heard the singer say is, "We'll carry oooonnnnnnnnn!"  
I look up at the float and get scared as I see a person with silver white hair getting off the float. He looked like a singer because he was in front of everyone else, sang with the band and had a microphone. He offers me a hand and gives me a warm and gentle smile, reassuring me that it's okay, I am safe and I can trust him. Somehow, I believed him, It seemed as though I'd known him all my life, yet I hadn't but I knew I could trust him.

When I finally get the guts to talk, I ask him the one obvious question that was on my mind.

"Ummm…Sir, do you know where I am?"

He giggled and smiled like a child who had found a cookie. I had to admit it was a girlish giggle and he really did look like an innocent child who wasn't mean to be in an adult body. It definitely suited him. "Dearest Elena, call me Gerard, I've never liked people calling me sir, it sounds so formal."  
He gave me the childish smile which I returned, "How did you know my name?"  
"I know everyone's name that comes here, it's my job to know"  
He beamed, as if very proud he was selected for the job and no one else. This sparked some curiosity in me, "What exactly is your job, Gerard?"  
He smiled again, wow this guy sure does smile a lot for someone who's dressed in black and is in such a gloomy place like this. "My job is to help people settle in to the afterlife and get ready to meet Death" He chirped this answer to me, then his smile faded as he noticed my expression of curiosity dropped to sheer terror. Silent tears cascaded down my porcelain like features as I stuttered my reply,

"I..I..I'm d..d…dead?' He knelt down in front of me and took me into his arms, in a warm comforting embrace. He should be a dad, he's too nice to be dead and stuck in this place, he pulled away from me and looked at me sympathetically, placing his hands on my face and wiping the tears on my cheeks away with his thumbs. "My dear Elena, this happens to everyone, sometimes it comes earlier than it should, but believe me when I say this. Death isn't all that bad, it much easier than life and more fun!" He smiles weakly through his sympathy at me, which makes me smile through the pain of knowing I left my family behind. "See, now let's get you cleaned up a bit and get you ready to meet Death, I have a strong feeling that death has a very special job for you!"  
Gerard smiled and tickled me, which made me started walking back to the float when I realised, he still hadn't answered my question about where I was. "Hey Gerard?"  
He looked down at me still smiling. Jesus Gerard! Stop smiling already!  
"Yes Elena?"  
"You never answered my first question, where are we?"  
He smiled and made me stop in my tracks. He moved in front of me and separated me and the float, the people behind the float had appeared again and so did the band.

"Well dear, we are those who death sends to welcome you and others to the afterlife, we are the ones who shall march on in memory of others who never made it here. We are a parade that celebrates the lives of others and welcomes you to march in this parade with us one last time before death greets you and gives you a purpose. Are you willing to join us dear Elena?"  
I smiled and gave a simple nod, "I want to join the parade one last time!"

He turned and gave a nod to the parade and the band, then looked back at me with a devilish look and shouted,

"Welcome to the Black Parade my dear child!"

* * *

Stay Tuned for the next chapters, i promise they are much much better! ^_^  
Leave you reviews, they are greatly appreciated!


	2. Famous Last Words Every Child Wants

Enjoy my children! ^_^

* * *

Chapter Two  
Those Famous Last Words Every Child Wanted To Hear

"Welcome to the Black Parade my dear child!" Gerard then placed a heavy medal around my neck which had 'The Black Parades Dearest Child, Elena Way' engraved on it. When I faced the crowd they went wild with clapping, cheering, wolf whistling and screaming yay! We have a new dark child for the parade! And I swear if I weren't dead, I'm pretty sure my cheeks would be bright pink from all this celebration. Gerard offered me a hand to help me get on the float which I gladly accepted, once on the float Gerard removed something from his pocket which when I looked carefully looked like black chalk. It smudged on Gerard's pale skin and turned it into a dark grey then Gerard lifted his eyes from his hand to me,  
"Dearest Elena, when we go to see death the whole band and parade have skeletal makeup on, would you like to wear it too? All it is is charcoal"  
I looked at his hand and smiled, I've always loved drawing skeletons and putting make up on to be one,

"Sure! I want to be a skeleton!" With my answer he giggled and smudged some of the charcoal onto my face, around my eyes, under my cheek bones and on my eyelids,  
"There we are! Now you're my little skeleton!" I giggled as he picked me up and the float started moving again. When the float began to move I felt like singing, I didn't know what to sing but just felt like it. Then random words started coming to mind with a tune, I decided to start singing these words with the tune quietly whilst Gerard held me,  
_  
Mama, we all go to hell,  
Mama, we all go to hell!  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama we all go to hell!  
_  
What surprised me next was that Gerard started sing to sing with me, the same lyrics as me!  
His voice was amazing, much better than mine. And then I realised, the band and parade were all singing along with us!  
_  
Oh, well, now  
Mama we're all gonna die,  
Mama we're all gonna die!  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama we're all gonna die!_

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah,  
We let the fires just bathe us, yeah,  
You made us oh so famous,  
We'll never let you go  
And when you go, don't return to me my love._

_Mama we're all full of lies,  
Mama we're meant for the flies!  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama we're all full of lies!_

Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue  
You should have raised a baby girl,  
I should have been a better son!  
If you can coddle the infection, they can amputate at once,  
You should've been, I could have been a better son!

_When we go don't blame us, yeah,  
We let the fires just bathe us, yeah,  
You made us, oh so famous,  
We'll never let you go!  
She said " You ain't no son of mine,  
For what you done they're gonna find,  
A place for you, and just you mind your manners when you go  
And when you go, don't return to me my love."  
That's Right!_

_Mama, we all go to hell,  
Mama, we all go to hell!  
It's really quite pleasant except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell!  
2 – 3 – 4 -_

The air raid sirens sounded and scared the living daylights out of me, but it didn't make me falter in my singing,

_Mama, Mama, Mama, oh_  
_MAMA, MAMA, MAMA, MAMAHHHHHHH!_  
_And if you will call me you're sweetheart_  
_I'd maybe then sing you a song…_  
_BUT THE SHIT THAT I'VE DONE WITH THIS FUCK OF A GUN_  
_YOU WOULD CRY OUT YOUR EYES ALL ALONG!_

_We're damned after all!_  
_Through fortune and flame we fall,_  
_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way!_  
_To return from the ashes you crawl,_  
_We all carry on, when our brothers in arms are gone!_  
_So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die!_  
_Return from the ashes you CRAWL!_

The instruments finished their solos, the parade and band cheered and clapped for Gerard and I, "You are a very good singer Elena, you remind me of my grandmother"  
He looked down at me in his arms and gave me a sad smile but somehow it was still filled with warmth, the float was still moving through the city. We had just passed an old church which was reduced to rubble when a question popped into my head. "Gerard, did you have a family before you came here?" His sad smile faded into a happy one, "Why yes I did, my brother is actually here with us right now!" I looked around and couldn't find anyone that really resembled Gerard. Gerard saw my confused expression then said his brother's name, "Miiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! Gewawd needs a hug!" He faced the bassist and gave a playful pout whilst the musician came down to where Gerard and I were on the front of the float.  
"You could of just pointed me out to her you know…" Mikey mumbled at his brother,  
"But mikes, that wouldn't of been any fun, would it?" Gerard giggled and hugged his unimpressed brother. "Elena, meet Mikey my younger brother, Mikey meet Elena our little sister!" Mikey's expression went from unimpressed to shocked mixed with complete and utter horror, which was basically a mirror image of mine!  
"Gerard are you sure! I mean, she doesn't look anything like us!" Gerard scowled at Mikey,  
"Mikey you should know better than anyone that it doesn't matter what people look like, they can still be related! I mean look at us! We sure don't look like dad or mum or each other!" Mikey sighed and his expression softened. "I guess that's true, but how do you know she's our sister?"  
"Remember how mum and dad said if they ever had a little girl they'd call her Elena after Grandma? I was also in the hospital room when Elena died, I watched through the television as the doctor tried to save her, mum and dad were there" Gerard's smile faded and was instead replaced by sadness,

"I guess that all adds up, I have to admit she looks quite a lot like Elena when she was a young girl"  
Mikey admitted which made Gerard smile weakly, "Mikeyyy Elena shouldn't have been taken so young from our parents! That's the third child our parents have had which has died!" A silent tear ran down Gerard's cheek when his brother embraced him in a tight hug. "I can't bear to imagine the pain mom and dad are going through, it must be tearing them apart…" He whispered into his brothers shoulder, trying to fight back more tears. That's when the short guitarist with black hair, a black lip ring and black ear spacer came down and gave the brothers' a hug, but mostly Gerard because that's the only person he could really reach.  
Gerard let go of Mikey and faced the guitarist, he buried his head in the small guys chest and cried his eyes out, "It's okay Gerard, you couldn't do anything to stop what happened, you didn't cause Mikey, Elena or yourself to die. And I bet your parents are very proud of Mikey, Elena and you." Gerard looked up from the guitarist's chest. "Really Frankie? You really think they're proud of us?" Frankie looked down at Gerard and smiled then to Mikey and I also giving us smiles, "I'm positive Gee" Gerard smiled when the small guitarist kissed his cheek, then wiping the tears away from his eyes he gave his brother a hug. Mikey also looked like he was going to cry, as I looked away from my older brothers' more questions hit me.

Why were they here in the first place? Why didn't mom and dad tell me I had brothers?  
Why were they never around?

"Gerard? Mikey? If you're my older brothers and you're here, how did you die?"  
*****

* * *

Leave me your reviews and i may keep going! ^_-


	3. We Will Carry On

Took me a while! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three  
We Will Carry On When Our Brothers In Arms Are Gone

"Gerard? Mikey? If you're my older brothers' and you're here, how did you die?" They stood there in silence, they looked sad as if their deaths were bad memories they wanted to forget forever. Mikey then decided to break the silence and speak, "Elena, me and Gerard, we died doing the things we loved, along with Frankie, Bob and Ray. We were all in a band together, the band was called  
'My Chemical Romance' we were all at the end of the Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge tour and we were headed back to the studio to start recording our new album, we never did make it to the recording session," Mikey gave a sad smile and continued, "We all died on a cold winters night, it was nearing Christmas and we all just wanted to get home to our families. Our tour bus was being driven over a bridge in San Diego, our driver had fatigue and passed out at the wheel, he crashed through the barrier on the bridge and our bus plummeted to the bottom of the riven killing us all instantly. We were all asleep in our bunks. Frankie and Gerard were sharing a bunk the night we died, they died holding each other close trying to keep warm. I was sharing a bunk with Ray trying to keep warm too and bob was asleep with his music playing. We all died together." Gerard was sobbing quietly into Frankie's shoulder whilst who I assume is Ray, had his arm around Mikeys waist comforting him. "And Elena, Frankie and Gerard are a couple that's why they shared a bunk. Same with me and Ray" He said with a weak smile. I smiled back and squealed like a little fan girl would, which by the looks, took Mikey, Gerard and their partners by surprise, "You guys are sooooo cuuuuuuttttttttteeeeeee! But the way you died was sad," I said solemnly, "it cheered me up though, to know you guys died in the arms of the person you loved," I gave a weak smile which they all returned. "You really do act and look a lot like grandma, Elena" I looked at Frankie, "What do you mean?"  
He just smiled at me, "You act a lot like her, she was very accepting of Gerard and I, as well as Ray and Mikey. She never judged us when we told her, she just said it's very cute and we're all perfect together. She was also a very beautiful lady, her beauty never faded with her age, instead her age made her more beautiful. You look a lot like her when she was young" I smiled and then my smile faded a bit, "I never met Grandma Elena Frankie, so I don't know what she's looks like or how she acted towards others" I looked into Gerard's eyes. They looked like they were sad and tortured. "Fair enough, she died a long time before you were born, she was a very kind lady." Gerard said with the sadness he had felt earlier, still evident in his voice. "I still don't get it though" Confusion clear on my face. "What don't you get Elena?" Mikey asked, clearly confused as well. "Why didn't mom and dad tell me I had brothers'? Why didn't they ever show me pictures or anything? I mean, they always had a room upstairs with lock on it and the basement was the same, they told me never to enter the rooms because there were boxes and other stuff in there. They must have been your rooms!" Gerard and Mikey smiled in unison. "They were indeed, our rooms. Mikeys was upstairs and mine was the basement. My art is plastered all over my walls along with The Misfits, Black Flag, Iron Maiden and The Smiths posters, just like Mikeys, just, without the art part" He giggled, "And I don't really understand why they didn't tell you either, maybe they just wanted to start a fresh and hope that their little daughter wouldn't leave them either. They were probably being protective of you Elena, they just wanted what was best for you" Mikey smiled along with his brother. "That explains it a bit… there was a picture in the upstairs hallway of two little boys, mom said they were my cousins who died at the age of 9 and 12, they must have been you guys when you were toddlers!"

I thought a little about what else there was, I remember moms nightstand. "There's also another photo of an old lady and two kids at the age of 9 and 12 on mom's nightstand, mom said they were the same children as the picture in the hallway. She said they both died about 5 months later after that photo was taken" I smiled sadly. "I must admit Mikes, mom really did try hard to hide us from Elena 'ey?" Mikey smiled weakly, "I guess so, but at least she cared enough to keep some photos of us close to her and dad" "Very true little brother, very true" I smiled at my brothers' and their partners, "Thanks for answering my questions, I know it must be hard but I'm a very curious child" I gave a mischievous smile which they all giggled at. "It's no problem Elena, you wanted to know so it's okay" I smiled at what Ray said and he smiled in return. "So, how long until we meet death Gee?" I looked at my big brother, smiling. "Not long now my dear, we will be there shortly. We have already passed the old church and are heading towards the old hospital, so I say about one more hour until we get to the old black oak on Dead Lovers Hill" He pointed to the horizon where the black moon was resting against the hill. "Now Elena, we need to change you out of these hospital clothes. You need a proper parade dress!" Gerard turned to Frank who passed him a dress, which looked a lot like the one I saw that lady with a gas mask wearing. "Here Elena, try this on," Gerard opened a hatch in the float floor and gently lowered me into the hole, it was very spacious in this area of the float. The look of the float from a far was very deceiving because in reality, it was very spacious and big. I look around me and find a mirror standing in the corner, _that will be helpful_ I thought. I head towards the mirror and my appearance startles me, the ash skeletal makeup on my face is very convincing, I really gotta get Gee to teach me how to apply it like this!  
I start undo my hospital gown carefully, once undone I slide the material off me. The hospital dress swam on me it was so big, but I guess, I'm just very tiny. _I've always hated my appearance, I have short black hair, I'm a bit thinner than many, I have hazel eyes and I look like a boy. I guess I can call myself a Mikey miniature. _I giggle at my thoughts and continue dressing up in the dress my brother gave me to put on. Once I'm done I take a look in the mirror, I actually don't look too bad. I decide it's time to head up, so I go to where the little hatch door was and tapped on it twice. When I was about to tap on it for the third time the hatch swung open and showed a very happy Mikey. "Hey Geetard!" I giggle at the name Mikey called our brother, which made Mikey also giggle. Mikey lowers his arms and picks me up, placing me on the edge of the hatch just in time for me to see Gee stomping over to us with a pissed off expression. "What the fuck did you call me that for!" he stops when he sees me sitting on the corner of the hatch giggling along with Mikey. "Gee look who's a pretty girl!" he says smiling wildly. "Yes, she is very pretty!" Gerard says smiling. "Gee, I was talking about you!" Mikey falls down in hysterics when he sees his brother looking like he's going to explode. Gee starts running straight for Mikey but Mikey got up quick and ran to the back of the float. "Get back here asshole!" Mikey giggles and yells back a reply for Gee. "Watch your language! There are innocent children with innocent minds around! Like Frankie!" He laughed as Frankie gave him a death glare. "Just so you know, Gerard and I aren't as innocent as you think!" He yelled back at Mikey with a wink. Mikey cringed, "Ew, I did not need to know that bro! I NO NEEDY TO KNOWY!" Frank, Ray and Gerard laughed at Mikeys expression which made me laugh as well. "God, I love my brothers" That made Gerard and Mikey smile. "We love you too!" they say in unison as we all giggled together.

I'm so glad to know my brothers get along so well because we are damned after all!

* * *

Please review! :3


End file.
